jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Larimar/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Larimer-official.jpg|Official artwork. tumblr_nk92qbLePX1ss8ecbo1_500.jpg|Larimar's info. LarimarP(6).png|Larimar in a heart. n-1504-703516_4.jpg|Larimar's info 2. Lady Jewelpet Tumblr nk92qbLePX1ss8ecbo2 500.jpg|Lady artwork. CIRWuouUEAA3onT.png|Larimar's concept. Jewelpet Magical Change Larimer.png| Larimar Magical Change artwork. SketchGuru_20150324195129.jpg|Larimar sketch. Anime Screenshots Lady Jewelpet Oiop.gif|Larimar about to cast her magic.(Animated) Tumblr_nl7ehmc0se1rsghfro1_500.gif|Larimar casts her magic!(Animated) Larimar(9).jpg|Glowing Larimar. Winter_zpsqnagh0gk.jpg|Larimar with her paws together. 1i0pQddPW_0.jpg|Larimar being abandoned by Lady Lector. B-VC5yjCUAAWVdB.jpg|Larimar refusing to give her power to Lady Lector. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form File:Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 8.48.43 PM.png|Larimar's tail becomes alive. tumblr_nntg29GNAr1rsghfro1_500.gif|Larimar doesn't like her tail. (Animated) Agent Larima.jpg|Secret Agent Larimar. Even Ruby can't believe it. Larima having a bad day....jpg|Larimar is having a bad day... Larima's amused.jpg|Sneaky Larimar. Larima's happy.jpg|Larimar's happy. Larima's happy 1.jpg|Fascinated Larimar. Larima's jealous.jpg|She must be a little jealous, don't you think? Larima's not surpised.jpg|Larimar is not amused. 1.jpg|Larimar & 'Shippo-san'. Larima's laugh.jpg|Larimar is happily laughing. A KAPPA.png|Larimar and Miya the Kappa. LUNA TRIES TO SAVE LARIMA.png|Scared Larimar in the river. LARAMS.jpg|Larimar in the middle of Labra and Luna. LAREMS.jpg|Larimar drinking tea. LARIMS.jpg|Larimar introduces herself. LAROMS.jpg|Larimar finds Luea. LARUMS.jpg|Larimar eats with Luna. LARYMS.jpg|Larimar & Luna. Larimar(16).jpg|Larimar is casting her magic. CFSBi_kUIAAnd8c.jpg|Larimar with a teacup. Airi makes Larima jealous.jpg|Larimar & Airi. CH5457pUEAAh4SR.jpg|Larimar & her Jewel Pod. Larima's wondering.jpg|Larimar wonders. Screenshot (645).png|Larimar is frightened! Screenshot (646).png|Larimar screaming. LarimarQuality.png|Off-model Larimar. CIRdH_cVAAAzMoz.jpg|Larimar with shiny eyes. Winter_zpspz8axyvy.jpg|Larimar & her watch. Larimer's tail inflates itself.png|Larimar's tail inflating. CHn17giUEAEx9Dn.jpg|Worried Larimar! image0044.jpg|Larimar jumping into the sky. image0024.jpg|Larimar in a summer costume. 0.jpg|Something's wrong with Larimar's tail... CJscffdUcAA3wAT.jpg|Larimar blushed in a meek way. i dont like larimar.png|Larimar VS. Labra. LUNA AND larimar.png|Larimar & Luna. MEANy.png|Fascinated Larimar. 2 Newsapphie23.png|Larimar doesn't believe Sapphie. What the heck, Larimar.jpg|Larimar is not impressed. Newsapphie6.png|Larimar & Sapphie on the sand. CKu3JJhUwAA42xb.jpg|Frightened Larimar. CK6lFYQUcAQdDO4.jpg|Flat Larimar... CKuNN00VAAAcKxG.png|Bashful Larimar . Airi and the jewelpets 7.jpg|Larimar, Ruby, Labra, Luna, Luea & Sapphie. Airi cooking 1.jpg|Larimar heard some noises. Airi's not amused 2.jpg|Larimar, Ruby, Labra, Luna & Airi. Airi and the jewelpets 3.jpg|Larimar and the others. Larimar eating fish.jpg|Larimar eating a fish. Larimar waves.jpg|Larimar waves. a6fa17ec.jpg|Larimar shaking her body. 14306655346804.jpg|"We're repeating this for the same time!!" 1429317927133.jpg|Larimar discovers that she is spotted by Luna. b515484e.jpg|Larimar looking herself on the mirror. 未命名1.png|Delighted Larimar. 1437784543176s.jpg|Hopeful Larimar. 1429318305778s.jpg|Curled-up 'Shippo-san'. 未命名11.png|Ending no.2. Larimar's worried.jpg|Larimar is unsure. Larimar Aki.png|Larimar planting a cucumber. SHOCKWD LARIME.PNG|Shocked Larimar. STUCK larimar.PNG|Larimar is stuck! Garnet nad larimar sparkly.png|Garnet explaining Larimar's dress. GARNET AND LARIMAR.png|Larimar Standing in front of Garnet. 11713720_679566178811568_6239987730995661256_o.png|Cunning-looking Larimar. Screenshot (607).png|Larimar with Ruby and Labra. 未命名4e.png|Larimar on the floor. 12091343_716702188431300_2582481533997948684_o.png|Larimar shooting lasers from her watch. rr.png|Is Larimar in love? LarimarAsCharotte.png|Dressed in a bee costume that resembles Charotte. Rimage.jpg|Larimar and Luna looking at each other. Imager.jpg|Larimar and Luna doesn't like the looks of their Jewelpet friends except Ruby. Dimage.jpg|Larimar in front of the pot. imagel.jpg|Larimar. Human Form Human Larima.jpg|Larimar as a human. Human Larima's Happy 1.jpg|Larimar during the transformation. Human Larima's happy.jpg|Larimar. Miya and Human Larima 1.jpg|Larimar holding hands with Miya. Miya and Human Larima.jpg|Larimar holding hands with Miya (Full picture) Human Larima's Blink.jpg|Larimar winks. Human Larima is flying.jpg|Larimar flies. Human Larima and her microphone.jpg|Larimar sings. Human Larimar & Airi Singing.jpg|Larimar and detective Airi singing. Human Larima is opening some kind of a park.jpg|It seems that Larimar is doing something. Human Larima waves.jpg|Larimar waves. Human Larimar & Labra acting like bananas.jpg|Larimar and Labra dancing like bananas. Human Larimar singing with Human Garnet.jpg|Larimar singing with Garnet. Human Larimar singing with Human Garnet 1.jpg|Larimar singing with Garnet. 2 Human Larimar & Garnet.jpg|Larimar & Garnet. Larimar as a skeleton.jpg|Larimar singing like a skeleton. Human Larimar singing like an skeleton.jpg|Larimar singing like a skeleton. 2 Human Larima and her trophy.jpg|Larimar and her trophy. Human Larima training.jpg|Larimar exercising. Human Larima at the ring.jpg|Larimar as a wrestler. Human Larima at the magazines.jpg|Larimar in the magazines. Human Larimar's happy.jpg|Larimar looks happy. Human Larima 1.jpg|Larimar shines. Human Larima 2.jpg|Larimar shines. 2 Human Larimar feels bothered.jpg|Larimar falls for Aoiiya. Human Larima 4.jpg|Larimar and her human form. Apron Of Magic Cards Human Larima Card.jpg|Larimar Card. Maid Human Larimar-Chan.jpg|Maid Larimar Card. Misc. Images CAb4QCvU8AE7tXK.jpg|Larimar stuffed toy. CIgMCVAUAAEi0we.jpg|Larimar doll. tumblr_nrggfwKCwq1s9qhs4o3_400.jpg|Larimar's duel portal card. 412sT2BJBBL__SY355_.jpg|Larimar mascot holder. Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Female Jewelpets